


Calls From Argentina

by vlvtfireside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Engagement, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, M/M, Moving On, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oikawa Tooru Needs a Hug, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlvtfireside/pseuds/vlvtfireside
Summary: “I… I guess I was just calling you to check if you’re doing okay… I’m not… I know this probably sounds selfish – that I’m telling you this after what I did… But it has been really hard here, without you. Actually, everything has been so hard without you.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	Calls From Argentina

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello  
> gosh this is so short and it took five days for what? okay maybe writers block kicked few times but eheh  
> anyways, this whole thing was inspired by two video on tiktok (i'll link videos in the end of the fanfic), one was by @/cezzi_2 and another one was by @/carnage.junkie

“So… What do you two think?” Iwaizumi asked, nervously playing with the ring on his finger, looking at his friends from across the table in café. They looked at each other, then back at Iwaizumi, then back at each other and smiled, happiness in their eyes.

“How could we ever turn down the offer of us being your best men, Iwaizumi? We’ve known each other for, what, thirteen or fourteen years, you should know better than anyone else we will be by your side on your day.” Matsukawa said with soft voice, winking at Iwaizumi and then taking his cup in his hand.

“Thank you, guys. It means a lot.” It was true, they’ve known each other for such a long time and Iwaizumi could see on Hanamaki’s face that something was bothering him. “Is everything okay, Takahiro?”

“Yeah, of course… I just- I don’t know if I should ask you this.” Hanamaki sighed out and looked out from the window next to their table. Iwaizumi knew very well what he meant.

“Oikawa does not know… I haven’t told him… We have not talked in a while.”

“When even was the last time you two talked?”

He hated that question. No, he hated the answer to that question. Iwaizumi leaned back and looked down at his ring again. “Before he left to go to Argentina.”

“Iwaizumi… That was _four years_ ago.”

Iwaizumi let out a bitter chuckle, trying to ignore the pain in his chest because _god damn it,_ he wasn’t supposed to be feeling pain in his heart anymore that his friend caused him – the friend he was in love with for as long as he could remember – he was getting married for heaven’s sake. He wasn’t going to cry over Oikawa not returning his feelings when he confessed four years ago before Oikawa left to go to Argentina.

They haven’t talked after Oikawa left to chase his dreams and left Iwaizumi behind with broken heart. Iwaizumi didn’t blame him. He was hurt, but didn’t blame him.

“Yeah, I know.” Iwaizumi said, wrapping his hands around the cup and looking down at tea in it. “Picture in my room that we took at our graduation makes sure that I never forget it.”

“Have you even tried to each out to him, Hajime?” Hanamaki asked, leaning forward on the table and looking at Iwaizumi in the eyes.

“I have.” Iwaizumi’s voice was cold and his gaze could cut through a glass. “It was him who never answered, it was him who didn’t even want me to be friends with him even after I told him that it was okay that he didn’t love me the way I loved him.”

The last part was nothing but a pure lie. It wasn’t okay back then and it probably would never be okay, it was memory that was buried in Hajime’s brain forever with pain in his chest that wasn’t going to go away no matter how much he tried to move on. But he didn’t want to lose Oikawa as a friend, which was the reason why he told him that, but Oikawa still made decision for both of them and cut every amount of contact he and Iwaizumi had. He answered Hanamaki’s and Matsukawa’s calls, of course he did, but when it was Iwaizumi trying to call him or talk to him, it was impossible. Every time Hanamaki suddenly handed phone over to Iwaizumi, he would hang up before Iwaizumi could even tell him anything. It broke Iwaizumi’s heart because _he_ needed Oikawa, but Oikawa didn’t need _him_.

Iwaizumi found that part hilarious.

It was funny that Oikawa was happy in Argentina, he had new friends and new team he felt happy with, he was getting better and better in volleyball (if it was even possible because he always has been amazing in it, he just wasn’t able to see it. Not the way Hajime saw it.) and he was getting closer and closer to his dream.

Oikawa didn’t need Iwaizumi anymore. He probably even had someone by his side by now, waking up with them every morning, having breakfast with that person, talking to them about volleyball, about his dream, about the life he had in Japan. But he probably always left out Iwaizumi from his stories as often as he possibly could. Iwaizumi didn’t blame him about that either. Even after all those years he found it hard to blame Oikawa.

Maybe it was because it was him who was supposed to be good enough back then. Maybe it was him who was supposed to be better for him. Maybe he should’ve worked harder to be the man Oikawa would want to be with and who he deserved to be with.

After all, Oikawa was amazing. He was everything Iwaizumi wasn’t and he deserved way better than him as a partner. He deserved someone who wasn’t as _plain_ as Iwaizumi.

He deserved someone like him and Iwaizumi was sure as hell, that person wasn’t him.

No matter how much he loved Oikawa back then, he still knew he had to let him go.

“Do you still love him? In that way, I mean…” Matsukawa spoke up after few minutes of nothing but both awkward and comfortable silence. Iwaizumi shrugged, letting out a sigh.

“I don’t want to. I know I have to move on, and I am moving on, I’m getting married for god’s sake.” Iwaizumi raised his hand after saying the last sentence as if he was proving it by showing ring on his finger. “But I- there is something still inside my heart that doesn’t let me. And I feel bad about it because Atsumu doesn’t deserve this. He loves me and I love him too, he proposed to me god damn it, I shouldn’t be sad over the fact that person who I once had feelings for isn’t going to be there.”

“Do you want him to be there?”

“Of course, I do! He’s my childhood best friend, we even promised each other when we were eleven that we would be each other’s best men but look where we are now. He isn’t even answering my calls so I can tell him about it, to try and fix our relationship, to fix our friendship. Of course, I want him back in my life. I don’t want us to look at each other like strangers when we will have to meet again because of the volleyball game between Japan and Argentina. I don’t want that to happen.” Iwaizumi said quickly, his voice getting shaky in the end as he wrapped his hands around the cup again so hard that he feared it was going to break. Then he looked back up at his friends again and chuckled. “If he called me right now, telling me he wanted to see me and asking me if I could go to Argentina, do you think I wouldn’t go? I would buy ticket of very first plane and go to see him as soon as I possibly could. That is how attached to him I am, even after four years… But did he even ask about me when he talked to you two?”

Couple looked at each other and without even saying anything, answer was pretty clear to Iwaizumi. He clenched his jaw and tried to not break the handle of cup.

“See? This is the worst part! That I want and need him in my life when he doesn’t.”

“Iwaizumi, you know that’s not-“

“That’s not what, Issei? That’s not how he feels? Don’t tell me that because we all know if he needed me back, he would answer my calls very, _very_ long time ago. He would unblock my number long time ago and he wouldn’t hang up when I called him from different number.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, looking at his phone with the look as if it was device’s fault that Oikawa was treating him like a total stranger.

“If you want, I can tell him about the wedding when he calls me…” Hanamaki suggested after few minutes. Iwaizumi slid his hand in his hair and shook his head.

“No, I don’t feel like he deserves to know.” He didn’t know why he said that but it was too late to take the words back. He just looked down at the table, ignoring his friends’ shocked expressions and messages he was getting from his fiancée.

“Hajime, I think it’s you phone.” Iwaizumi felt how Atsumu slightly shook him and murmured against his shoulder. He groaned in annoyance because who the hell would be calling at five in the morning, especially when it was Saturday. “Aren’t you gonna answer it?” Atsumu said as he buried his face in Iwaizumi’s neck.

“You have to move then, I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi sighed out and left small kiss on his fiancée’s pouty lips when he moved away from Iwaizumi, resting his head on his own pillow, watching Iwaizumi rub his eyes with the heels of his hands and taking the phone from the nightstand that was still ringing without even looking at who was calling.

“What?” Iwaizumi said with annoyed voice, lying on his back again and trying to not close his eyes while waiting for whoever it was on the other side to say something.

“I-Iwaizumi…” As soon as he realized who that voice belonged to, he quickly jumped up in bed, feeling his heartbeat rising. Ignoring Atsumu sitting up as well and wrapping his hand around Iwaizumi’s bicep, asking what was wrong. “I- I’m sorry I’m calling so late…”

“Tooru, wha- what…” Iwaizumi heard how Oikawa sniffed on the other side and ignored Atsumu’s confused face again. “Say something, Oikawa! Are you okay?!”

“No…” Oikawa choked out, causing Iwaizumi to freeze right where he was sitting. “I’m not- I’m not okay… Can you please come here… to see me? P-please?”

_No. I’m not going to get on plane and come in Argentina from Japan, especially after you didn’t even bother to contact me for four years. I’m not going to do it. Goodbye, Tooru._

That was what Iwaizumi was supposed to say. That was what he wanted to say.

But for some weird reason, he answered completely opposite. “Of course. Where are you?”

“I’m in hospital…”

Iwaizumi didn’t quite remember how he ended up in airplane.

After he heard that sentence – _“I’m in hospital.”_ – with broken voice, with the voice of a person that has just lost _everything_ , literally everything afterwards happened in blur. He remembered how quickly he asked Oikawa the name of hospital and when he got the answer, he told Oikawa that he would be there as soon as he could and then hung up. Turning around and explaining to very confused Atsumu what he just happened, who just took his phone and said _“Get ready while I check tickets to Argentina_.”

Then Iwaizumi grabbed everything he could possibly need and threw backpack on the floor in front of the door, waiting for Atsumu in kitchen while he was getting ready.

Before he did, Iwaizumi took his phone and called Hanamaki, asking him if he had any idea what was going on – regretting that he hung up before he asked Oikawa what happened but he also doubted he was going to tell him over the phone. Hanamaki answered with confused and sleepy voice he had no idea what Iwaizumi was talking about.

Atsumu told him that he only brought one ticket, thinking that whatever Iwaizumi and Oikawa had to talk about, him being there would make things even more awkward.

Then he suddenly came back to reality when he realized that he was on the plane, going to Argentina to see a person that ignored him for four years and caused his heart to break all over again when Iwaizumi even thought about him. Iwaizumi couldn’t understand why he didn’t tell Oikawa that he wasn’t going to go and see him, that he wasn’t going to do whatever Oikawa wanted just because he called him crying. But…

_“I’m in hospital.”_

Iwaizumi could feel his heart shattering in his chest every time he remembered Oikawa’s voice when the words left his mouth. Iwaizumi could guess why Oikawa was there – it was probably something about his knee… He hoped that was the reason, because if he was right, his injury wasn’t too bad that could cause something too serious… _right?_

“Um, hi…?” Sure, he didn’t know Spanish, but he knew English. He hoped the girl who he was talking to right now knew it too. He sighed in relief when he looked up and him and asked if she could do anything for him. “I-I’m looking for Oikawa Tooru?”

“Who are you to him?”

Good question – who was he to Oikawa?

“His friend… I think.” He quietly added the last part so she couldn’t hear it.

“He’s on second floor, room 204.” She said and Iwaizumi was about to walk away, when she added. “It’s good you’re here, though. I hope you’ll be able to help him get home?”

“Get home? How long has he been here?” Iwaizumi asked with confused face.

“He has been visiting us quite often for past few months but he never stayed here… But now he has been here for past two days because of how serious his injury was.”

_“because of how serious his injury was.”_

Iwaizumi nodded, not trusting his voice and turned around, walking towards the stairs that lead to second floor. He didn’t know if he was ready to face Oikawa. He didn’t know what he could possibly tell him – he was already connecting the dots and he could tell what was happening. He could tell what Oikawa lost.

Yet, he still had hope that what he thought wasn’t happening.

He slowly opened the door and walked inside. Oikawa was lying on the hospital bed with his back facing the entrance so he didn’t see who walked in until Iwaizumi took steps forward, walking on the other side of the bed and getting on his knee to look at Oikawa’s face better.

“Hey…” Iwaizumi said with low voice and raised his hand, gently touching Oikawa’s cheek even though his mind was telling him not to do it.

He could swear his heart ached in his chest when he felt how skinny Tooru was. It was like he hasn’t eaten anything in days. He probably hasn’t.

“I’m sorry…” Oikawa whispered out, tears starting to fill his eyes and falling on the pillow when he blinked, taking shaky breath. Before Iwaizumi could ask why he was apologizing, Oikawa has already given him an answer. “I cut off any contact we had for four years and then I just called you in the middle of night, asking you to come here… And you did.”

“Tooru, what happened…” Iwaizumi asked, ignoring what he said because he wasn’t sure what to answer to that. Oikawa leaned into Iwaizumi’s touch but then freed himself, sitting up and avoiding Iwaizumi’s gaze, looking out from the window next to his bed.

“I’m not going to be able to play volleyball…” Iwaizumi felt his heart sink.

“You- you mean only temporarily, right?”

“No. Permanently.”

 _“Do something!”_ His mind was screaming at him, but Iwaizumi couldn’t move. He was frozen on the floor, watching tears come streaming down from Oikawa’s face and little broken sobs escape his lips, but he couldn’t do anything.

After few minutes of not being able to say or do something, he finally managed to move from the floor. He sat down on the edge of the bed, staring down at the white sheets and feeling like someone was punching him in the stomach every time another sob escaped Oikawa’s mouth.

This was something he was always afraid of. He was afraid of Oikawa’s injury getting so bad that he wouldn’t be able to do something he loved anymore. He knew it would break him.

And it did.

“Come here.” Iwaizumi said with hoarse voice and before Oikawa could even realize what was happening, his face was pressed against Iwaizumi’s shoulder while Iwaizumi held him tightly, letting Oikawa cry on his shoulder even after all of the pain he caused him.

“How long do you plan on staying there?” Atsumu asked but Iwaizumi didn’t hear anger or disappointment in his voice, only hint of worry. He really didn’t deserve him.

“I-I don’t know… I really don’t, I’ll be back home as soon as I can… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize!” He meant it. “He’s your friend, he needs you.”

“Yeah… I have to go, take care before I come back.”

“Okay, I love you.” Iwaizumi didn’t answer anything, he just smiled softly and hang up.

Iwaizumi let out a sigh and leaned against the rail on the balcony, putting his phone in his jeans pocket. He looked back in house and saw that Oikawa was still sitting on the couch while being wrapped up in a blanket and watching something on TV.

Well, he was watching their volleyball matches from high school.

Iwaizumi hated that he couldn’t do anything to help him, he didn’t even know what to tell him because Oikawa just lost something that he worked so hard for since he was a kid. Iwaizumi knew that no matter what he told him, it wouldn’t fix anything.

But he had to try, at least.

“That’s it. Get up.” Iwaizumi said loudly, taking remote from Oikawa’s hands and ignoring his whining about how he was watching something when Iwaizumi turned off the TV.

“I can’t get up. I’m injured, remember?” His voice was full of bitterness when he said the last sentence but Iwaizumi decided to ignore it.

“Stop making excuses to stay on couch the whole day and watch those matches when it causes you so much pain. You did it enough for past three days, you didn’t even let me talk to you.” Iwaizumi said with firm tone, earning ugly laugh from Oikawa.

“What do _you_ know about pain.” His voice was cold, it made Iwaizumi’s hair stand on his neck and the sentence caused him to freeze where he was standing. “You think I didn’t notice ring on your finger? That you’re getting married or already are and that you’re happy with that person?”

“What does that got to do with anything?!” Iwaizumi was close to raising his voice even though he didn’t want to yell at Oikawa. Not right now. “I finally managed to move on after four years, what does that got to do with me trying to help you?”

It almost seemed like Oikawa wasn’t even listening to what Iwaizumi was telling him, because everything he said didn’t make any sense to Iwaizumi. “You don’t get to talk to me about what brings me pain when you don’t understand what I’m feeling.”

“ _I_ don’t understand what you’re feeling?! I lost something – _someone_ – important to me years ago too! You know who?!” Iwaizumi yelled. Oikawa shot him confused look. “ _You!_ When you left to come here without even letting me tell you anything else after I confessed, and then when you suddenly cut off any contact we had so I couldn’t reach out to you ever again without explaining to me why you were doing it, do you think I didn’t feel what you’re feeling right now? I lost the person that meant world to me, but then I finally moved on. There are other things in the world that can give your life meaning, Tooru.”

“Like what, exactly? _You_?” As soon as the last word left Oikawa’s mouth, Iwaizumi felt like someone punched him straight in the stomach.

“I think you should apologize.”

“I think you should leave.

“You haven’t changed even a little bit, have you?! You only reach out to people when you want but as soon as they ask same from you, you cut them off from your life like they’re toys. I’m not your toy, Oikawa, you can’t just make me do whatever you want and then drift away from me, _again!_ ” Iwaizumi yelled, watching Oikawa’s back as he got up and started walking towards his room without looking back at him. “Fine.”

Iwaizumi sighed and slid his hand in his hair, tugging the ends of it little too harshly out from frustration. Then he repeated again. “Fine. If you want to continue doing this, I’m not going to stop you, not anymore. But I can’t continue watching you do it either.”

“Oh, it’s too difficult for you, isn’t it?” Oikawa chuckled, turning around and looking at Iwaizumi with the look on his eyes that both made Iwaizumi sad and angry at him.

“Yes, of course it is, Oikawa! It has always been hard for me to watch you overwork and then lose yourself! How dare you act like you don’t mean anything to me _even after_ everything you caused me for past few years?!”

“As expected, you do care. Everyone does, don’t they?” Oikawa’s voice was still as cold as ice, and it didn’t surprise Iwaizumi when he walked into the room and slammed the door behind him with looking at Iwaizumi.

“ _Why, Tooru. Why do you always push me away when I just want to help you. I’m not asking for anything else from you, I just want you to be okay.”_ Iwaizumi thought when he grabbed his bag and started walking towards the front door, but suddenly stopped, looking over at Oikawa’s room and before he could stop himself, he was walking towards the door. But when he got close enough, he didn’t open it, he just whispered one sentence.

“Goodbye, Tooru.”

"Iwa? I thought you were going go stay there for-" Atsumu didn't finish the sentence when he noticed the sadness written all over Iwaizumi's face. He opened the door wider and before he could say anything else, Iwaizumi was already in his arms, face buried in his neck. "Hey... What happened?"

Iwaizumi shook his head, tightening his grasp on his fiancee's body. Then he let out a short breath and whispered. "Please, don't let me go." 

"Never." This was all Atsumu answered and honestly, it was enough for Iwaizumi at that moment. Atsumu could swear he felt how Iwaizumi smiled slightly against his skin. He smiled too, caressing shorter man's back and leaving small kiss on his temple.

_“Number you’re trying to reach out is unavailable, leave your voicemail!”_

“Iwa… Hey… I-I know I’m probably the last person you want to talk to right now, and I get that. I know deserve that after what I did three days ago… I’m sorry about what I did back then, I shouldn’t have said any of that, you didn’t deserve it. I’m… I don’t know what to say, Hajime, and I’m sure I have around thirty seconds left to record this so you’ll probably have to listen more of these… if you want to, of course… I know I don’t have any right to say this but, I could not stop thinking about you. I miss you so much.”

_“Time is up. Leave another one if you want.”_

“It’s me, again. I miss you, and I knew we saw each other few days ago and I wish I hadn’t been such an ass and tried fixing our friendship, at least, instead of ruining it even more. I miss you so god damned much and I can’t stop thinking about you. I-I didn’t stop thinking about you even for a second after I got in that airplane and came here. You have no idea how much I wanted to abandon everything and come back home but I didn’t because I didn’t want to lose volleyball… I wish I did that because in the end I lost both volleyball _and_ you. I’m sorry… I’m so sorry for being so stupid back then that I decided to leave you and all of the things we had and could have had behind. I wish I-“

_“Time is up. Leave another one if you want.”_

“I… I guess I was just calling you to check if you’re doing okay… I’m not… I know this probably sounds selfish – that I’m telling you this after what I did… But it has been really hard here, without you. Actually, _everything_ has been so hard without you.” Oikawa looked up at the laptop in front of him, staring at Atsumu’s and Iwaizumi’s photo where they were announcing about their engagement and Iwaizumi was smiling brightly. Oikawa loved that he was happy but hated that someone else was the reason for that happiness and not him. He let out a chuckle that had no humor behind it and blinked away the tears that started filling his eyes. “I’m glad that smile is back on your face. It suits you… you’re gorgeous. I-I know this probably won’t make any sense but… I’m here for you if you need me, like you were always here for me… I’m sorry for pushing you away… I love you, Hajime, when you told me about your feelings I-I decided to not tell you about mine because I know I wouldn’t be able to go to Argentina if we had a chance to be together… I’m sorry… I’m glad you’re happy, and I… I hope you’ll have future with Atsumu that I didn’t let us have. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> the links of videos !  
> by @/cezzi_2 - https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSJL77oXA/  
> by @/carnage.junkie - https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSJL7sa5J/


End file.
